


Georgenotfound's sister x tommyinnit

by amandanotfound



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, Sapnap - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom, tommyxreader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandanotfound/pseuds/amandanotfound
Summary: In this story, You are George's sister and will start to date TommyInnit! That's all I'm saying, no spoilers :)) Also, since tommyinnit is a minor there will only be fluff in this story. Enjoy!!This is by XamandanotfoundX on Wattpad.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1 - Leaving for Home

key: 

y/n = your name

y/nn = your nickname

I'll add more if needed In other chapters :)

"Ughhhhhh.." 

I groan, turning over in her bed, sitting up, and yawning. 

"Not the best sleep I've ever had." 

Looking around, I see that all my bags have been packed, boxes with George's address sitting at the base of my bed. 

I rub my eyes, hop out of bed, and use the bathroom before pulling on some sweats, a cropped white tank top, and my favorite hoodie that I stole from my brother. 

I check the time on my phone- shit, I'm running late! Grabbing my suitcase, I burst out of my dorm and grab a granola bar from the front desk before hopping into the uber I ordered this morning.

"Seattle airport, please," I say, and get situated in the back seat. I open up my phone and start to scroll through Twitter.

Georgenotfound: I have a surprise coming this week

23.4K comments 157.3K shares 307K likes

Dreamwastaken: Wow George you didn't even tell me anything

20.3K shares 50.2K likes

Tommyinnit: Wow George what a great friend you are

13.7K shares 27.8K likes

"Oh, George"... I mutter to myself.

Once we arrive at the airport, I tip the driver, grab my bag, and head towards the American Airlines section. "Becca Davidson," I tell the woman at the ticket desk, and she hands me my tickets and grabs my bag. "Thanks!" I tell her and head towards the food court to grab a quick bagel before getting in the line for security.

******

Finally, I board the plane, staring out the window as my brain works at a thousand miles per hour. I can't believe I'm finally going home, It's been over a year, and I've been so focused on my schoolwork...

I'll finally get to see my brother again and maybe even meet his friends! But for now, I should probably get some sleep...

AN: Thank you guys so much for reading! Chapter 2 will come out shortly :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprising news

A ding sounds from the intercom as I slowly sit up and stretch my arms. 

"We are now beginning our descent. Please buckle your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables are safely stowed." a voice says from the intercom.

"Wow, good timing," I mutter to myself.

A few minutes later, the wheels of the plane touch the runway, and we come to a slow stop. I grab my small backpack, say thank you to the pilot and flight attendants, and make my way to the baggage claim. 

"let's see...." I say as I survey the signs. "seven... eight... nine! there it is!"

I walk around the carousel until I see my bag, hoisting it off and pulling up the handle. My phone buzzes in my pocket- my uber is here!

I jog outside and hop in the car, listing off an address, telling the driver to get me there quickly.

Thirty minutes later, I arrive at George's apartment- well, I guess they call it a flat here in England, but whatever. I quietly unlock the door and hear George screaming upstairs. I rolled my eyes- of course, he was playing Minecraft (I mean that's his job, but still...). 

I drop my suitcase on the floor and went up to my room. 

Suddenly, I hear George say "Hang on, chat, I think I heard something, I'll be back." I hear him slowly open his door. 

"Hello?" he calls into the room. I jump out from behind the wall. "Hi, Georgie!" "AAAAAAAAH" he shrieks and jumps so high, his head almost hits the ceiling. 

I start cracking up while he takes a big, shaky breath. "oh my god, y/n, Don't scare me like that!"

"THAT WAS SO FUNNY" I gasp, tears of laughter rolling down my face.

"I can't believe you're here already- You're a week early!" George exclaims.

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you," I say.

"It's so good to see you, I missed you so much!" George runs over to me and gives me a big hug.

"George, you should probably get back to your stream. I'll order a pizza and start unpacking, we can talk over dinner," I tell him.

"Yeah, sounds good!" He replies.

10 minutes later, The pizza arrives. I had just finished unpacking- I have my own room in George's flat since I usually stayed with him over holidays and other breaks. "Georgie, time for dinner!" I call.

"Coming!" He says, joining me at the table.

"So, y/nn, how was your final year at Oakland Prep?" He asks. 

"Pretty much the same, lots of studying. I can't believe I was able to graduate early!" I reply.

"Yeah, 8 years early," George snorts.

"You know what I mean, George. I finished my Mythology class early, so I thought I'd surprise you."

Oakland Prepatory College was a school in Washington state for advanced learning. I had started going there when I was only 7 and graduated my final year of college at 15. It was very fast-moving, and there was a lot of work, but I managed to keep up. I had made lots of friends, done tons of sports, and even gotten my black belt in taekwondo just a few months ago.

"Well, I finally get a break year, because I have to be at least 16 to go to Harvard medical. What am I even going to do?" I ponder.

"Well, you could start streaming, or tutor kids, or do something else with that smart brain of yours," George says.

"I don't know," I chuckle. "At least I'll get to sleep in for the next year. What do you have planned this week?" I ask.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with everyone on the smp in real life next week," He says.

"OH MY GOD!!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS, WHY????" I shout, jumping up from my chair.

"Because I wasn't thinking about it. But now that you're here, we might have a small problem..." He says.

"Wait what? What small problem?" I ask.

"Well, Tommy was going to stay here for the next week. In your bedroom. But now that you're here, where will he stay?" George says.

"Oh... I'm sure we'll figure something out." I say nervously. The truth was, I'd always had a small crush on Tommy- but he didn't even know I existed. Now that I was going to meet him in person, what would I do? What if he hated me...

Hi Guys! Thank you so much for reading chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be a little longer. If you have any questions about the characters, Let me know! Thanks, y'all!


	3. Chapter 3 - Self Defense

I go to bed with Tommy on my mind.

at 6:00 am, I wake up early, get dressed in some lightweight shorts and a tank top, and sit down for breakfast. 

George comes out of his room. "(y/nn)? what are you doing?"

"going to the gym, remember? I'm meeting up with Mathew, we're going to work on self-defense stuff."

Matthew was one of my best friends from Oakland prep. He and his boyfriend both lived in England, and he had been the student-teacher in the martial arts and self-defense classes t Oakland.

"Oh, I just thought you would stay here, Tommy is arriving today," George responds. 

"well, I'll only be at the gym for about 4 hours, so if he needs me, he can always stop by."

"Alright," George calls as I head out the door.

5 minutes later, I arrive at the gym, taking a drink of water as I step inside. 

"y/nn!!!!!!" I hear and I'm swept up into a huge hug from Matthew. "I missed you!"

"Dude, It's been, like, a week since I saw you last," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I know, but still, it's good to see you," He says.

I laugh as we step onto the mats in the middle of the gym. "ready?" I say.

"ready."

Matthew lunges at me, heading for my throat. I duck and spin around, aiming a kick toward his stomach, but he steps away, trying to knock my legs out from under me. I jump and tackle him on the mats while he's occupied. I laugh, and then we separate, standing up and getting ready to fight again.

A few hours later, me and Matthew have tied up- he's won 7 fights, and so have I. "Winner takes all?" He asks. 

"sure!" I respond. "so, basically, I win all?" He laughs- I won the last 3 fights, so I'm on a winning streak.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Matthew lunges for my legs this time, so I aim a swift kick towards his shoulder. He rolls out of the way, trying to grab my ankles, so I dodge away as he quickly stands up. Panting, I go in for a close fight, blocking his punches with my arms as I do the same. I hear the creak of the gym door opening, and then someone calls my name. "Y/n?" Distracted, I look over Matthew's shoulder towards the door. There he is- tommyinnit, standing in the doorway, looking at me. My first reaction is Holy shit, he's tall!

As I'm distracted, Matthew aims a kick towards my stomach. I go flying backward, slamming my back on the mat, groaning as all the air leaves my lungs. Matthew quickly closes in grabbing me in a headlock as I try to push my arms through to break it. 

Suddenly, I hear pounding footsteps from behind Matthew. "hey, what are you doing? Get off of her!" Tommy shouts, trying to pull Matthew off of me. Matthew turns around, confused, and I take my chance to break the headlock and tackle him to the ground, Pinning him with my knee. "one, two, three, four, five" I say quickly.

"DAMNIT, Y/NN! THAT DOESN"T EVEN COUNT, I WAS DISTRACTED!"

"well so was I, and I still won," I say smugly. 

I look over to Tommy, his face twisted in confusion. "what am I looking at?" he says.

I laugh. "self-defense class, Tommy. Matthew wasn't attacking me, relax."

"oh," he says, his face flushing in embarrassment. "Well, George is looking for you."

"Okay!" I turn to Matthew and sigh. "Call it a tie?" 

"fine," He says begrudgingly.

"Man, I'm going to need some painkillers after this," I say. Both me and Matthew are covered in bruises. "See you next week!"

"Bye, y/nn! Have a good day!"

"You too!" I respond as I grab my water bottle and walk out the door with Tommy.

We make small talk on the way back to the apartment/flat. I tell him how I met Matthew, and why I had lived in America for most of my life.

As we arrive home, I hear George playing with his friends. "I respect the grind, but does playing Minecraft all day ever get boring?" I chuckle.

"excuse me bitch? Minecraft is not boring. Minecraft is the best game ever," Tommy says

I laugh as I head to the kitchen, putting my water bottle on the counter and then heading to George's room. "Hey Georgie, what do you want for lunch?" I ask. Thankfully he isn't streaming- I forgot he was on call. "oooh, Georgieeee who's that? your girlfriend?" sapnap says over discord. I start to laugh so hard, and George starts making gagging noises. "no- he inserts between his laughing. No no that's my sister."

"Wait, you have a sister? What? How old is she? AND WHY IS SHE AMERICAN? sapnap exclaims.

"She's fourteen, she went to boarding school in America. Hey, Y/nn, come say hi!" George says as he turns on his camera. 

"Hi!" I wave. 

Sapnap turns on his camera. "dude, she looks nothing like you," he tells George.

"yeah, I was adopted." I say. With my medium-brown, wavy hair and green eyes, I look nothing at all like my brother. The only thing we have in common is that we're both very short- I'm only 5'3.

"Woooah, dude, what happened to her? Is she okay?" I hear dream ask. 

"what? George asks, confused. Then he sees the bruises up and down my arms. "oh yeah, that. she does self-defense."

I snort. "yeah, and when Tommy came to find me, he thought my friend was attacking me so he tried to pull him off. He didn't do much, I'm pretty sure even I could take the guy, his only advantage is his height."

Dream, George, and Sapnap all start to crack up.

"hey!" Tommy says as he walks into the room. "you would not bet me. I am STRONG!" He flexes his invisible muscles. I snort.

"Come here. I say as he comes in to view, I reach over and pick him up off the ground easily. "wow, you are really light!" I say as he screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! PUT ME DOWN!"

I laugh and set him down on the ground, George, Sapnap, and Dream all laughing so hard they can barely breathe.

Tommy mutters something about how he hates Americans and leaves the room.

I yawn and collapse on Georges's bed, falling asleep in seconds, darkness covering my eyes.

Hey guys, author here, and thank you for reading! Again if you have any suggestions, I would love them, Just write them in the comments Thanks guys, I love you! :p


	4. Chapter 4 - Movie Marathon

Tommy's POV:

My first thought when I saw y/n was holy shit she's beautiful.

My next thought was, obviously, WHY THE HELL IS SHE GETTING ATTACKED???

Now, as we're walking down the street, I can't help but stare at her beautiful, long caramel-brown hair, and the way, she moves her hands as she talks, and the way her eyes shine so perfectly in the sun.

She tells me about her best friend Matthew, how he taught her self-defense at her American academy and how they had been best friends since she was ten. I'm honestly a little jealous of the guy.

"hey, y/n, why do you and George look so different? well, besides both being short," I ask.

"ha, ha. Very funny, Tommy. I was adopted when I was two, and then George became my official guardian after he turned eighteen." 

"why?"

"oh, from what I've heard, my biological dad died in a car crash when I was 2, and my mom couldn't handle the stress. She dropped me off at an orphanage and then ran away to the Caribbean islands with my dad's life insurance and married some rich wealthy money guy. Then, The Davidsons adopted me and here I am!" 

"Oh. well, I'm sorry."

"it's okay. Hey, we should ask George if there are any good pizza places around here. the one we got takeout from a few days ago tasted like cardboard." she snorts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip to current// y/n's pov

I wake up still tired, stretching my arms, taking in my surroundings. I'm extremely hungry- what time even is it? I look at the clock- &; 45 pm. I step out of George's bed and head towards the voices coming from the kitchen.

"hey," I yawn, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the table. I comb my fingers through my hair, smoothing down some of the frizz. I look up to see Tommy staring at me. "what?" I ask, blushing slightly.

"Nothing." He quickly looks away.

"Good evening, y/nn," George says. "I found some pizza that doesn't taste like cardboard."

"oh thank god," I groan. I walk over to the counter and pull out a slice, taking a big bite. George was right, this time the pizza is way better. "so, Georgie, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask.

Tommy snorts. "what?" I say.

"Nothing, I just still can't believe that you call him Georgie."

"hey!" I smack him in the arm. "for your information, I've called him that since I was 5."

"anyway," George says, Interrupting me and Tommy's banter. "The plan is to meet up downtown in 2 days to have fun, and then we are all heading to an Airbnb that we rented on the beach, but we don't have any plans for tomorrow, so you can do whatever you want. I'm going to get some snacks and do a little bit of streaming."

I turn towards Tommy. "Do you want to do a harry potter movie marathon with me?" I ask excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" He responds.

"yes!! well, get some good sleep, because we aren't going to bed tomorrow until we've finished all of them." I turn around and skip towards my room.

"is she always like this?" I hear Tommy say as I go down the hall.

"pretty much, yes," George responds.

I change into a light t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, then collapse on my bed. For now, Tommy would be sleeping on the sofa- he'd only have to stay here for 2 nights, anyway.

I scroll through my phone for a few minutes before setting it down and turning off the light, falling into a deep sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up feeling well-rested. I put on a nice outfit to lounge around in one of my georgenotfound hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, along with my favorite beanie. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Tommy leaning up against the kitchen counter. My breath caught in my chest as the sunlight perfectly shone across his face, shimmering on the tips of his hair. Butterflies flew around in my stomach as I reached behind him to put a piece of bread in the toaster. "Good morning, Tommy!" I said cheerfully. 

"hey, y/nn!" He responded.

Did he just call me y/nn? Ohhhh wow okay, I am head over HEELS for this man.

"Ready to watch harry potter 1?" I asked.

"Yes, but your brother was looking for you. He's doing a q/a stream, and he wants you to do it with him." Tommy responds.

"Oh, okay then. Be right back!" I head down the hall and slip into George's room. 

"Oh, y/n, there you are! Chat, meet my sister, y/n!" George says, smiling. Lots of Hi!! and Hello! and Oh my gosh it's y/nnotfound circulate through the chat. Then the first donation comes in. 

dont_mine_at_night donated 5 dollars: Hi y/n I was wondering how old you are?

"Hi! I love your username! I'm Fifteen." I say. It goes on for a while- answering questions about how tall I am (5'3), why I have an American accent, why I don't look like George, and there random stuff, like my favorite kind of pie and favorite color.

dont_mine_at_night donated 5 dollars: Hey, It's me again. I was wondering If you will start streaming soon, I'd love to watch!

"Hi again! Yeah, I am planning on starting to stream soon, maybe in a few weeks!"

The chat is filled with cool and you should join the dream smp. "Well, I'm going to go watch Harry Potter. see you guys later!" I wave to the camera and leave the room.

I head to the sofa and plop down, pulling out my phone and making a quick Instagram post from an outfit I wore a week ago while waiting for Tommy.

17 likes--- 3 comments

Matthewww.B: Okay I see you y/nn!!

Lana.GG: Hiii Boo

GeorgeNotFound: Aren't you supposed to be watching Harry Potter right now y/n

As Tommy walks over I put down my phone. "hey what was that?" he asks.

"oh nothing really, just an Instagram post."

"oh, what's your username?"

I rattle off my username as Tommy types it into the search engine. "oh, okay, found it!" He says.

My phone vibrates and I look down. 

Tommyinnit followed you back

Tommyinnt liked your post

"cool, thanks!" I say. Tommy grins. 

"let's watch." Tommy presses the play button and we start harry potter one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the sixth movie comes around, I'm snuggled up against Tommy's arm, almost asleep. Tommy looks down at me, blushing slightly. "You said we had to stay awake!" Tommy says.

"I said you have to stay awake. Let me sleep.."

Tommy laughs and hands me his ultra red monster. "Here. I think you need this more than I do."

"Thanks," I say, and take a big sip before looking back towards the screen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 hours later, we've just finished the seventh movie and have finished all of the snacks we had bought. I stand up and stretch my arms. "well, I'm going to go to bed, it's really late." I say. and give Tommy a hug before grabbing my discarded hoodie and heading to my room.

Oh my gosh, that was so stupid, why did I hug him? He probably doesn't even like me oh my gosh I'm so stupid.. I think to myself as I open up my bedroom door. I toss my hoodie on the floor and launch myself into my bed, hugging the duvet closely to my body as I fall asleep.

Hey guys author here, and thank you for reading chapter four! remember to comment with any suggestions, and leave kudos because if you don't your kneecaps will liquefy and you will never be able to walk again. Thanks, I love you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5 - Donuts

I stop my blaring alarm and stretch my arms. Hopping out of bed, I go over to my closet and pick out an outfit for the day.

I step out into the hall, heading to the bathroom to put on some light makeup and brush my hair.

Heading to the kitchen, I grab an apple and a small bowl of my favorite cereal and sit down. Tommy walks in wearing his Mogul Moves hoodie and sits down at the table. He stares at me, and looks my outfit up and down. "what?" I ask. "did I spill cereal on my shirt or something?"

"no, you just look really pretty today," he says, ears turning red.

"Thank you, you too," I say, blushing.

George walks into the kitchen, holding his car keys. "okay everyone, grab your bags and put them in the back of the car, let's go!" I grab my duffel bag from my room and throw it in the back of the car. "shotgun!" I yell.

"I don't think you're tall enough to sit in the front seat, y/n," Tommy snorts.

"for your information, Tomathy, I'm 5'3 can sit in the front seat just fine." I shoot back.

"Neither of you are sitting in the front seat," George says.

"What? why?" Tommy and I ask at the same time.

"Because I said so," George says, pulling open the front door.

Grumbling, I open the back door and crawl in, Tommy coming in after me, his long legs crammed into the small foot space.

"Hey, y/n, want to watch something while George drives?" Tommy asks.

"Sure!" We decide on watching the new Mulan movie, and I snuggle up against Tommy to get closer to the screen. His cheeks turn beet red as he puts an arm around me.

10 minutes later, George parks the car across from a donut shop. "alright guys, the park we are meeting at is a block away, let's get going."

"Hey, I'll be right behind yall. I'm going to buy some donuts."

George sighs and Tommy tries to stifle a laugh. "okay, but don't take too long, y/nn," George says. 

"Okay, Georgie! I'll be right back!" I run across the street and grab a box of one dozen donuts. I pay the cashier, grab some napkins, and make my way out.

2 minutes later, I arrive at the park and see a big group of people standing together and talking. That must be them- yep, I just heard Tommy. As I walk over to the group, I start recognizing faces- Dream, Sapnap, Tubbo, Wilbur, Niki, Karl, Quackity, Eret, Fundy, and of course Tommy and George. "hey, Georgie, heads up! I say, tossing him a donut. As he catches it, the group goes quiet. 

"who's this, George? Wilbur asks.

"oh, everyone, meet my sister, y/n," he says, taking a bite from the donut as I hand one to Tommy and then set the box down.

"Hi!"

"oh," says Wilbur. "I thought she looked a little young for you."

Tommy, Sapnap, and Dream start laughing loudly as I stare disappointedly at Wilbur. "Listen, buddy, do you want a donut or not?"

Wilbur grabs one as the group resumes their chatter. "I love your outfit!" Niki says.

"Thank you!" I smile.

"Hey, George, if she's your sister, why is she American? and why does she look nothing like you?" Tubbo asks politely.

"Oh, I went to boarding school in America for most of my life, I just graduated my senior year. And I'm not George's biological sister, I'm adopted," I answer.

"Wait, your senior year?" Wilbur questions.

"Yeah, It's this advanced learning program thing because apparently, I have a smart brain or something. Anyways, I get a break year because I can't go to medical school until I'm sixteen."

"That's awesome, you want to be a doctor?" Karl asks.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," I shrug.

"Anyways, Guys," Sapnap says, bringing the group back to the conversation. "we still have to decide how rooms split up."

"Well, I propose that the girls have their own room," Tommy says. "And then maybe Dream George and Sapnap in one, Wilbur, me, and Tubbo in one, And Eret, Fundy, Karl and Quackity in one?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Fundy says.

"This is going to be so much fun!! I'm glad you tagged along y/n, now I get to have a roomie!" Niki squeals.

We hug each other while the rest of the group looks at us oddly.

"What?" we both ask.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "women. they make no sense."

"At least y/n will have no trouble fitting in the twin bed. We could probably put her in a cradle, she'd be short enough to fit." Sapnap says. 

"Sapnap," I say sweetly. "Care for a donut?"

He grabs one from the box.

"I hope you choke," I say coldly.

Dream starts to wheeze so hard I think he might have a brain aneurysm, the rest of the group laughing along with him.

"Man," Dream says. "This is going to be one chaotic house."

"so, since we're carpooling, who wants to ride with who?" Karl asks.

We eventually decide on 3 groups: Me, Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo in one, Fundy, Eret, Karl, and Quackity in one, and the Dream Team in one.

"Whoever gets there first gets to choose their room!" Quackity yells.

"NO! I DO NOT TRUST YOUR DRIVING SKILLS." Fundy yells back.

"Fine," Quackity grumbles.

I squeeze into Wilbur's car with the rest of my group, sandwiched in the middle seat in between Tommy and tubbo, Niki and Wilbur in the front, and Ranboo in the back.

"Hey, y/n, want to keep watching Mulan?" Tommy asks. 

"Sure!" I respond. I hold the screen so we can all watch.

A few hours later, we finish Mulan and a few episodes of criminal minds. I'm getting really tired, and so is Tommy, so we decide to take a short nap. 

I lean up against his chest, using it as a pillow, and we both quickly fall asleep.

A few hours later, we pull up to a beautiful house on the beach- and It's huge! Yawning, I realize that I'm snuggled up against Tommy's chest, his arms around me. I blush and quickly sit up, shifting back into my seat.

"awww." tubbo says. I blush even harder.

"Well, we're here, everyone," says Wilbur. "can someone wake up Tommy?"

"Yeah, sure," I respond. I get really close to his ear. "TOMMY!" I yell, making him jump so high his head hits the ceiling. The whole car starts to burst out in laughter, Tommy grumbling about how I should have gone in another car and how he hates Americans.

"We're here," I tell him.

"Oh!" He exclaims, hopping out of the car, stretching his legs. 

I look around at all of my surroundings- this is going to be the best trip ever!

Hey guys, author here. I just wanted to say thank you for all the reads! I opened up my computer today and was pleasantly surprised since I thought no one would see this. As always, if you have any suggestions or requests, put them in the comments and I'll do my best. And, remember to leave kudos! Thanks, guys!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Beach

Tommy's POV:

As I step out of the ar, I examine y/n. She yawns, stretching her arms and looking around with a gorgeous smile on her face. Looking around, I see that we're parked in front of a beautiful white house with a great view of the beach. 

"yes!!!" y/n exclaims. "we got here first!"

"Pogchamp," I respond, Immediately thinking Why did I just say that?

Brushing it off, I grab my bag from the back and hand y/n her suitcase. "Thanks, Tommy!" she says cheerfully before giving me a hug and turning around to excitedly talk to Niki.

"oooh, Tommy," Wilbur says, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"shut the fuck up," I grumble, my cheeks turning red.

Tubbo and Wilbur laugh as I head towards y/n.

Suddenly, a car speeds into the driveway. Sapnap leaps out angrily. "DAMNIT, GEORGE!!" he growls. "WE would have gotten here first if you hadn't needed to go to the bathroom, AND THEN DECIDED TO PICK SOME DAMN FLOWERS FROM THE SIDE OF THE ROAD."

The whole group breaks into laughter.

"But I thought they would look pretty in the house!" George protests. Dream is wheezing along with the rest of the group. 

When y/n tosses her head back, laughing, it's like the whole world pauses. She looks so beautiful, the sun shining off her face, hair blowing in the soft wind.

The last car peels into the driveway. Laughter fills the air as we all head inside.

"Yes, we get the best view!" I hear Niki tell y/n. 

"Woah, this is so pretty!" I hear y/n say. "can I take the bed under the window?"

"yeah!" Niki says.

I head into the room and see y/n and Niki's bags on their beds, and a huge smile on both their faces. "want to find my room and explore the house?" I ask y/n.

"Yeah!!!" she exclaims, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. 

Eventually, we all find our rooms. I head into the kitchen to see y/n eating a piece of toast. She looks up and smiles at me, her face glowing in the sun. 

"hey, y/n, do you want to go to the beach with us?" I ask her.

Her smile gets even bigger. "Yeah! Hang on, I'm going to change into a bathing suit."

She skips down the hall and heads into her room. A few minutes later, she comes out, her hair in 2 beautiful dutch braids, wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts. I look at her, confused. "Didn't you say you were getting into a swimsuit?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, It's under my clothes," she says.

"Oh," I say, blushing. She looks at me and giggles before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the back door. 

Everyone else is outside already, and y/n runs over to Niki, laughing as she sticks her toes in the water. She quickly takes off her sweatshirt and board shorts before sitting down in the sand with Niki, packing it together in a bucket to make a castle. I stare at her- she looks so beautiful in the sunlight, eyes glistening as she laughs along with Niki. 

"oooooh, Tommy's staring," Quackity yells. I quickly look away as y/n looks up at me. 

"I was not, you little bitch," I shout at Quackity, heading towards the rest of the group

I look back and see Niki nudging y/n, who is blushing. Smiling, I kick off my shoes and sit down in the sand staring at the beautiful clear waves. 

y/n's POV:

I blush furiously as Niki nudges me. "ooh, he totally likes you," she giggles. 

"Shut up," I mutter. She starts to laugh even harder, and everyone else starts to head our way, a few of them getting in the water. Fundy, Karl, and George sit down near us and start to build their own sandcastle. Suddenly, I sit up. "Hey, I have an idea!" I say.

"What is it, y/nn?" George asks. 

"Chicken fight!!!" I say. 

George grins. "You're on, y/n," he says. we head into the water. "Hey, who wants to be in me and y/n's chicken fight?" He calls to the shore.

"OH!! ME! I CALL GEORGE!" Sapnap says. 

"You're going to lose," Tommy snorts heading towards me. I crawl up on to his shoulders, trying to right myself, but it's hard to get a center of balance since he's so tall. I scream and fall off of Tommy's shoulders, falling in the water, sitting up and laughing, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. 

"Y/n, are you okay?" Tommy asks, quickly leaning over and picking me up out of the water.

"I'm fine," I laugh. "You're just really tall." He puts me up on his shoulders again and me and George start the fight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, The sun is slowly setting as I walk down the beach with Tommy, staring at the sunset. His hand feels warm gripped in mine, and I can feel his gaze on me instead of the sky. I turn my head and catch his eyes. He smiles, holding my hand a little tighter. I pull him into a hug, and he puts his arms around me while I snuggle into his chest.

Back at the house, I head down the hallway and into the bathroom, taking my braids out a brushing through my damp hair. My phone goes off with a ping. I look down to see that Niki sent me a photo- I open it up and see a picture of me and Tommy on the beach. I decide to post it on my Instagram, and then change out of my bathing suit and dry off, pulling on some shorts and a sweatshirt and heading toward the bedroom.

y/nnotfound: sunset with Tommy (photo taken by Niki )

827 likes--------243 comments

Matthewww.B: AWWW SO CUTE

SapnapInsta: sooner or later they'll put their Minecraft beds next to each other's #NOTMYHABBO

Dreamwastaken: Hey @georgenotfound we should take one like this of us

I smile as I look down at all the loving comments, and then quickly fall asleep. 

Hi, thank you so much for reading chapter 6! I'm sorry It's been a while, I've had some stuff going on at home, but I'm back now! Chapter 7 will be coming out very soon, and I can't wait for you guys to read it! As always, if you have any suggestions or just want to comment, please do, and don't forget to leave kudos! I love you!


	7. Chapter 7

TW: Catcalling, harassment

I head downstairs and see dream pacing back and forth in the living room on the phone. 

"Yeah, mom, of course, there's room. we got it. she can stay." Dream says into the phone. "I've got to go. I'll pick her up at the airport later today. I love you!" He hangs up.

"What was that all about?" George asks curiously.

"My mom wants my sister to stay with us, my dad is going on a business trip and my mom wants to go with him."

"WAIT. I CAN MEET DRISTA?" I scream. "LETS GOOOO!!"

Everyone stares at me.

"What? She literally has my same personality. I love her." I say.

Niki comes into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!" She says cheerfully.

"Niki!!! Drista is going to stay with us! WE GET ANOTHER GIRL TO HANG OUT WITH!!" I scream.

"Yes!! It's perfect, we have an extra bed!" Niki says.

"Well, I need to head to the airport. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, bye clay!" Sapnap says as Dream walks out the door. 

"Guys, we should have a skywars tournament!" Niki says excitedly.

"Yeah!" Quackity shouts, walking into the room. "I can work on a new song! I need to make one about Wilbur. Maybe about how he's tall? Oooh, or maybe a diss track on all British people in general."

"NO!" We all shout at him. 

"Fine," he grumbles, grabbing a controller and sitting down on the couch.

A few hours later, a knock sounds on the door. I sand up and open it to see Dream and a pretty girl with long blonde ombre hair and a green sweatshirt. "Nice to meet you, drista! I say.

"Same! Clay told me about you. Has Tommy been annoying to you? I can get rid of him, there should be plenty of forks in the kitchen."

"Not as of now, but I'll keep that in mind." I laugh. Me and Niki show her the house and her bed before joining everyone else in the kitchen.

"There's a small town west of here, I was thinking we should go check it out, maybe get lunch," Wilbur says. 

"Okay, I'll go get changed," I say. I head upstairs and slip into some jeans, doc martens, and a crewneck sweatshirt, and pop on some quick makeup. Then I head outside with everyone else and we pile in the cars and head toward the small town.

Then I head outside with everyone else and we pile in the cars and head toward the small town   
We all park on the side of the road in front of a cute antique shop. I look around to see an old sandwich shop across the street. "Oh, look, guys! food!" I say. George looks at me with a confused expression. "What? I'm hungry." I say, before heading across the street, the rest of the group following me. I hear loud laughing coming from my left, and I look to see a few men, maybe in their mid-forties, heading into a bar. I'll have to make sure not to bump into them, but they look like they'll probably stay in the bar for a while.

I go up to the sandwich counter and order a BLT, and then wait for everyone else to order. Once my sandwich is ready, I grab it and then walk outside to explore a bit with everyone else. We pop in and out of shops, examining all sorts of cool stuff. Small towns are awesome!

(TW starts)

all of a sudden, I hear a voice from behind me- one of the men from the bar earlier.

"Hey, gorgeous, why don't you drop these losers and hang out with me instead?"

The whole group goes so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"No, thanks," I respond politely, gritting my teeth.

"No, really. come hang with me instead," he says louder, slurring his words. he steps forward and grabs my arm.

right as everyone lunges forward, I spin out of his grip, punch him in the nose, and kick him in the crotch for a good measure. He keels over onto the ground, groaning.

I lean over until my mouth almost hits his ear. "Don't. Touch. Me." I growl. I wipe my bloody hand off on his coat and stand up, Tommy grabbing my arm as I turn around. "Let's go," I say calmly, walking down the sidewalk.

(End of TW)

The whole group gawks at me. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Wilbur questions, right as Tommy asks "Are you okay, y/nn?"

"I'm fine. self-defense class with Matthew really paid off, I guess," I respond, adjusting my shirt. "I would totally recommend it, Matthew is so nice and learning self-defense can be a total life-saver," I say, looking at Niki and Drista.

"Yeah, I'll check it out!" Niki says.

"You'd better be careful Tommy," sapnap snorts. "She could probably take you."

"Oh, I 100% could. He has toothpick arms." I laugh back.

"Hey! I am a big strong man." Tommy says, faking being offended.

George looks at me proudly.

"Anyways, we should keep going," Quackity says. 

"Yeah, we were looking at my phone and we saw a park we could eat lunch at!" Tubbo remarks. "I like parks! Sometimes, there are even bees!"

We keep walking until w come across a beautiful park- the perfect place for a picnic. We all eat the sandwiches we got earlier and then explore the park. I walk around, my arm linked with Tommy's, staring at the view.

"You know, y/n, you handled that catcaller well. I probably would have screamed at him," Tommy chuckles. I laugh, giving him a hug, and he pulls me tighter to his body, resting his head on top of mine as I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you, Tommy," I whisper.

"What's that?" He asks, blushing.

"Oh, um, nothing," I say. "We should probably head back to the group now."

Holding his hand, we make it back to the rest of the group. Most of us all look pretty tired, so we decide to head back to the house for some rest. I let go of Tommy's hand to go join Niki and Drista. 

"So, y/n, you and the annoying child, huh? Wouldn't have been my first guess." Drista remarks

"Oh, no, we're just friends, haha." I chuckle weakly.

"Yeah, sure my brother says that about him and George, and we all know that's not true."

Niki and I burst into laughter.

"Seriously though, y/n, you should just ask him out. You're practically dating already, you just haven't made it official," Niki states.

"Fine, fine. I'll think about it," I grumble. "I'm really tired. We should head home."

Once we get home, Me, Drista, Dream, Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, George, and Wilbur decide to watch hamilton while everyone else does their own thing. I make a quick Instagram post before heading over to the living room.

y/nnotfound: at the park with the gang :D @ tommyinnit

752 likes 481 comments

Matthewww.B: looks like you're just with Tommy OOOOH Y/N

User17: I don't see what he sees in her she's such a whore

Tubbolive: fun times :DD WE SAW BEES

I look over the comments. User 17? Jeez, that's rude. I have some messages from her too that I haven't read yet. She isn't the only one hating on me either... I'll deal with it later. I crawl up onto the couch, sitting right next to Tommy while he pulls up hamilton. Yawning, I rest my head on his shoulder, still looking at the tv.

About an hour into the musical, I'm half asleep, laying with Tommy. I feel comfortable and safe, almost like I've known him forever. I can hear his heartbeat through his chest as I lay there quietly, And I hear someone get up, pausing the musical, and then I hear a camera flash. I try not to think about it, and focus on the perfectness of falling asleep in Tommy's arms.

I try not to think about it, and focus on the perfectness of falling asleep in Tommy's arms.

Wilbur Soot: aww :) @y/nnotfound @ tommyinnitt

67, 458 likes 20,740 comments 

Tubbolive: look at them :)) so cute

Hannah.Mitchell: wow Tommy actually knows a woman? shocker

user4: who does she think she is LMAO

HIII!! Thank you for reading chapter seven (1501 words, damn)! The support I've gotten so far is amazing, And we're over 700 reads now! Thank you all SO SO much, and a huge thanks to christinax0x0x for the follow! I love you! Make sure to go take care of yourselves, and as always, I would appreciate it if you leave kudos and comment any suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8 - slow dancing in the rain

I wake up feeling refreshed. I'm curled up in Tommy's arms. Blushing, I wriggle out of his grip, heading into the bathroom to fix my hair and change into a new outfit before grabbing a bag of pretzels from the pantry. 

The house is oddly quiet, and I walk around looking for everyone, when I reach my bedroom, the entire group pops out from behind the beds, door, and shelves   
The house is oddly quiet, and I walk around looking for everyone, when I reach my bedroom, the entire group pops out from behind the beds, door, and shelves. I scream, flinching and throwing my bag of pretzels on the floor.

I clutch my hand to my chest, panting. "Why? Why was this necessary? What was It for?"

"George thought it would be funny," Fundy shrugs. I turn toward George. 

"Hey, don't look at me! It was Sapnap's Idea!" He says.

Tommy runs into the room. "Y/n? what happened? I heard screaming."

"Nothing, It's fine," I say, rolling my eyes and picking my pretzels up off of the floor.

"Well, now that y/n has gotten her beauty sleep cuddling with tommyyyyy," sapnap says.

Tommy and I blush.

"ooooh, somebody's blushiiiing," Quackity says.

"Shut the fuck up, Alex. At least I don't have a crush on an animated car."

The whole group bursts into laughter as I flip my hair over my shoulder and leave the room. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out to see an incoming facetime from Matthew. I accept the call. "Hi, Matthew!" I say excitedly. I see Tommy's shoulders fall as he walks out of the hall, turning back around.

I wonder what that's all about.

"Y/n, girl, when are you getting back? Me and Rob found this new restaurant next to a nail place and we TOTALLY want to go there with you!"

"I'm coming back soon. I miss you," I laugh.

"Okay! Well, we need to catch up, so call me later!"

"Bye Matthew! Love ya!" I say.

"Byeee!!" He hangs up.

I walk down the hallway to Tommy's room. "Hey, Tommy, you there?" I ask, knocking lightly.

He opens up the door, looking down at me.

"Tommy, do you want to go get lunch?" I ask. "I saw a really good looking pasta place in town."

"Sure, let's go."

I grab his hand, and we walk to town, grabbing our pasta and heading to a small park across the street.

We eat our pasta in silence, staring at the landscape around us.

When I'm finished, I run my box to a nearby trash bin, and slowly walk back to Tommy, staring at him.

"I'm glad I have you, Tommy. At school, I didn't have as much time to hang out with people. it was just me, Matthew, and Lana. But now you're here, and I'm glad." I notice his face drop when I talk about my friends.

Suddenly, a big boom shakes the sky. I look up to see big thunderclouds rolling in, and almost instantly, it starts to sprinkle.

We run to a gazebo in the middle of the park, sitting down on the dry bench.

"Tommy, you've been... distant recently. please, tell me what it is."

"Just... sometimes you being so close with Matthew makes me a little jealous I guess," Tommy mutters.

I start to laugh. Tommy looks at me, hurt. "Tommy, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel bad. But Matthew is gay. 100% gay."

Tommy cracks a smile. "Ohhhh... so that's why you were talking about getting your nails done earlier. I was a little confused."

I grab his hand, getting up from the cover of the gazebo and pulling Tommy out into the rain. "Come on."

I press play on my playlist and Night Changes by one direction comes on. I start to sing, dancing with Tommy.

"We're only getting older baby, and I've been thinking about you lately"

Tommy spins me around.

Does it ever drive you crazy?

Just how fast the night 

changes

Tommy pulls me into his arms, softly caressing my cheek.

Everything that you've ever dreamed of

Disappearing when you wake up

But there's nothing to be afraid of

even when the night changes

And then, he pulls me in for a kiss.

even though I expect it, It's like nothing I could have imagined. I can feel the butterflies going wild in my stomach as Tommy pushes his hand through my hair.

It will never change

me and you

Tommy breaks the kiss after what seems like ages. I'm almost disappointed that it's over.

"I love you, y/n," Tommy whispers.

'I love you too Tommy."

Shaking our hair off, me wrapped in Tommy's sweatshirt, we arrive back at the house, soaking wet. I open the door to see tubbo with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it.." I ask him skeptically.

"WE SAW YOU KISS!" He blurts excitedly, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"WHAT? You stalked us?" Tommy yells.

"Just me and sapnap. AWWWW you guyssss," Tubbo says.

"Shut up," I say, blushing and heading inside.

George barges into the room. "YOU KISSED HER?" He asks Tommy.

"Georgie, calm down. I'm almost sixteen. I've kissed other people before."

"WHAT?" He says, now looking at me.

"Oh calm down. You've probably kissed dream and haven't told anyone."

"WHAT?" He screams, everyone laughing at him now.

I head into my room, tossing Tommy's hoodie in the dryer on the way, and changing into some new clothes. Then, I head into Tommy's room and grab a different hoodie out of his bag.

Tommy walks in as I slide his hoodie on, wrapping me in his arms and kissing the top of my forehead. "y/nn, want to go finish hamilton?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, sure."

He grabs my hand and leads me into the living room, and I lay my head on his chest while he pulls up the musical.

After it's done, I get up and stretch, yawning as I comb my fingers through my hair. 

Tommy wraps me in a hug from behind. "Hey, I told everyone else about the pasta place, and they want to walk there. You coming?"

"Of course." I slip on my Doc Martens and grab his hand as we walk out the door.

As we walk down the street, hand in hand, I'm glad that I came to visit George early, because now I'm finally in my true happy place- with Tommy. 

AAAAND that is the end! I'm sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, but this is only my first book. I'm working on another Tommy x reader currently, but if you want to see another mcyt x reader book, make sure to comment who! As always, It would make my day if you voted, and commented anything, really- and I would appreciate a follow but it isn't necessary. Thank you so much for reading all the way through this, I love you!


End file.
